


Insider Observation

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Observations of Binary Stars [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, kinda angsty, talk about relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake sets the rest of their friends right about what exactly Ruby and Qrow's relationship is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insider Observation

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: someone speaks up about qrow and ruby's relationship (not out of disgust but they failed to be discreet about "hey qrow is older and rubes is like 15-16 how does that work")
> 
> Hopefully no one minds me posting another one of these so soon after the last? I'd hate to be spamming you guys!

Team RWBY and team JNPR sat in the seats around the training hall, watching as Qrow and Ruby trained in the area below. There was a large number of other students filling the amphitheater around them. Their training sessions, though few and far between since Qrow could rarely make the trip to Beacon between teaching at signal and taking missions, always attracted a crowd. 

A scythe was a rare weapon and Qrow had it mastered.. The students would have been stupid to miss out on the opportunity to watch him train Ruby, who was well on her way to his level, and see the techniques used by a skilled hunter. 

"Sometimes I forget how amazing she is," Weiss commented. She was leaned forward as she watched, her elbows on her knee and her chin resting on her fists. "That as much as she acts like a child, she's one of the best fighters in the Kingdoms."

"Aw, Weiss, are you complimenting Ruby?" Yang teased. Blake sat between the two of them, but Yang reached over to poke her in the arm with a fond grin. "You've come so far in the last past two years."

Weiss' face scrunched. 

Before she could retort, Nora said, "I think Qrow's pretty cool! Don't get me wrong, Ruby's awesome but she still messes up sometimes. Qrow's got all the skill and a lot more control."

The others had engaged in casual conversation as they watched, but Pyrrha hadn't spoken since the fight had started as she'd been watching the battle so intently. 

Now she did. Her voice was soft as she said, "I think their amazing together. The way they fought together was beautiful, but watching them fight each other is just as fascinating. Qrow should have the advantage since he's more experienced, but Ruby always seems to know what he's going to do before he does it. When they fight together, they move in perfect tandem but when they fight each other it's a constant power struggle. Neither of them is giving up even an inch."

Absently, Jaune said, "They're together aren't they? If they're this amazing when they've got their weapons in their hands, what are they like when they're alone?"

A long silence stretched out among the group. 

It was Weiss who broke it, saying, "I don't know if we should be talking about that. Ruby's never brought it up herself."

"Ruby's fine talking about it." Blake's words drew all attention to her. The faunus, however, was still watching the battle below. "You've just never asked."

"And you have?" Yang questioned. There was a bit of bitterness in her voice, clearly upset that her sister had chosen to speak to Blake rather than her. Yes, it would have been a little awkward as Qrow was, at least, her uncle but Ruby was her baby sister. She wanted to be the person she spoke to about boys and first crushes. 

"I have," Blake said. She looked away from the floor, turning to face everyone but Weiss to sat on the edge of the group behind her. "She's not ashamed of what it is and she had no reason to be."

"No one's saying she's ashamed," Weiss argued. "But she has plenty of reason not to want to talk about it. He's significantly older than her and he's got quite a lot of power over her."

"He is and their both conscious of that fact. Which is why, no matter how it looks, they aren't in a relationship," she said. 

"They aren't?" Pyrrha asked. Her eyebrows were furrowed together. "Are you sure? I saw them in the training yard once and they seemed..."

Blake explained, "Ruby's told me that Qrow and her are both in agreement that they're it for each other, but they're also very aware of their positions. Like Weiss said, he's got a lot of power over her and he wants to make sure she's a little more grown up before anything happens between them. He wants to make sure she got to enjoy her years with us without worrying about them. They made a promise for graduation."

Yang's face twisted. "I didn't need to know my sister has plans like that for graduation night."

"She doesn't have plans like that for graduation night. They haven't even kissed yet, Yang," Blake responded. She gave a soft sigh. "You guys don't get it. It's not a physical thing. Neither of them are asexual, both of them find the other very attractive, but Qrow isn't waiting for her to grow up so he can fuck some young, attractive teenager. They just want to be together. They're in love with each other. More than that, they've got a connection that even I find hard to understand. It's this bond they've forged from their similarities and their deep understanding of each other that can't be replicated."

A long silence stretched out before Ren commented, "You and Ruby have certainly spoken about this a lot, haven't you?"

Blake gave a small smile, though the edges were a little sad, "She wanted someone to talk to about the man she loves and I'm the only one who was willing to listen."


End file.
